Life's Story
by Yenswky
Summary: A modern twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stare into the computer screen as Rui types his message.

RuiHanazawa : I wonder how come we never speak to each other in school.

KushiMakino : Now that you mention it…

RuiHanazawa : Hmm. Why don't try to speak to each other tomorrow?

KushiMakino : Okay…

RuiHanazawa : Okay.

KushiMakino : Hey I gtg bye…Soujiro's going to call me soon.

RuiHanazawa : Ok. Bye. appears to be offline

I turn off my computer, on cue…

ringring

Tsukushi: Hello…

Soujiro : Hello, what you doing?

Tsukushi: Nothing much, you?

Soujiro : Stoning, just got back from a party.

Tsukushi: So late? Did your mom say anything?

Soujiro : She's not home either.

Tsukushi: That's so unfair… my mom watches over me like a hawk.

Soujiro : Huh? I can't hear you…why you speaking so softly?

Tsukushi: We can't be too loud if my mom hears us…

Soujiro : Okay… I understand…Anyway,……

Hours pass 

Tsukushi: Hey it's like four already don't you need to get some sleep?

Soujiro : Uh huh…. I guess, wake me up tomorrow?

Tsukushi: Sure… Buhbye…(yawn)

I put down the phone and immediately fall asleep.

ringring

Tsukushi: Hell-o…

Rui : Wake up…

Tsukushi: Uh… Okay bye.

Rui : Go-

I pick up the phone and dial…

toottoot

Soujiro : Uh….Whodat

Tsukushi: Me…Wake up…time for school.

Soujiro : Uhrggh… Okay… bye sms you later yeah.

Tsukushi: Uh huh make sure you wake up okay…

Soujiro : Okay okay… go back to sleep…

I terminate the call and plop back into my dreamless sleep.

The next thing I know it's time for me to wake up and go to school. I drag myself out of bed and off to the showers. Bathe with my eyes closed and walk to change into my uniform.

knockknock

"Missy, the car is waiting for you, and here's your coffee." Says the maid.

"How do you get yourself so fresh in the morning Kaka-san" I ask.

"I wake up at 4 every morning and so by now I have been awake for 3 hours" she replied courteously.

I straighten my tie and take a last look in the mirror then take the thermos of coffee from Kaka-san

"Sayonara I'll be home as usual today."

"Haik. Be careful…" she says bowing me off.

I step out to the main entrance of the school and step into the assembly hall. We all get in line and soon the seniors come down from their classes and assembly begins. I look out for Soujiro and he turns to smile at me, I'm on cloud nine. I smile to myself till,

"Oi- are you mad?" said Yuki nudging me as we begin to sing the national anthem.

I buck up and sing along. The assembly ends and we are to return to our own classes an orderly manner, although most are staying back in the hall for respective short briefings.

I walk over to Miss Mayuko as she begins to explain what we are supposed to do as the committee members of the music association. I see Tanaka scribbling furiously and snort… Rui looks over at me and raises an eyebrow, I blush and look down.

Miss Mayuko doesn't notice this being to absorbed in the sound of her own voice. After she announces that we have a meeting tomorrow she dismisses us. I turn to walk back to class as Rui walks past me pausing and says

"Hi…" he says with raised eyebrows.

"Hello… erm" I say.

"Yeah…Eh… Okay."

"Well I have to run, bye." I say rushing off glad to escape the awkward moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walk the corridor alone, and I see what happened two years ago. I take slow steps shaking my head I smile to myself thinking of those days.

"Can't stand the whole world staring at us like that, lets go for a stroll." Said Rui.

"Okay."

"So, what's up with you and Soujiro now?"

"Thanks to you nothing."

"I'm sorry okay, can you stop making me feel worse than I already do."

"Sorry, so how's school now?"

"It's fine, just suck at this new subject though"

"Your definition of suck is obviously a A- right?"

"Borderline is below the line." Said Rui laughing.

"You know Tsukushi,"

Just then Nakada came running over to us, "Hey both of you, better e more careful cos' I was just asked by the discipline mistress to follow the both of you."

"What the fuck? Doesn't she have anything better to do?" sweared Rui.

"Rui… Thanks Nakada, we'll keep it in mind."

"No prob Tsukushi, see you later." Said Nakada running off.

"Must you always lose your temper and swear your mouth off like that?"

"It's really none of her business isn't it? Why should she poke her nose in my personal life."

"Okay, okay… Don't get so worked up. What did you want to say just now?"

"Forget it… I've got to go, bye."

"Bye"

Apparently now they are going to build rooms her. This would be one of the last times I will be able to reminisce here. Did I mention the school was built fully symmetrical, I walk to the other end of the corridor and remember even more things.

Do you mind following me on this journey to collect all my memories so that I can move on? If you do care to follow me on this journey review my author and then click to go to the next chapter.


End file.
